Melepasmu: Mengejarmu
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata, si tokoh kedua dalam cerita Melepasmu. Di sini aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku dengan Naruto. Itu semua memanglah tidak mudah, mengingat kebodohanku tempo lalu. Tapi, aku ini gadis yang kikuk, bagaimana bisa mengejarmu, Naruto? Melepasmu side story!


Asmara.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan percintaanku begini bodohnya. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ menakdirkan garis seperti ini, tetapi bodohnya aku yang tidak mengerti bahwa pemuda yang satu-satunya menjadi takdirku kusia-siakan.

Inilah kisah antara aku dan dia.

Kisah yang biasa saja namun penuh perjuangan untuk mengejarnya kembali.

Kisah Hyuuga Hinata yang mengejar cinta Uzumaki Naruto.

.

**MELEPASMU SIDE STORY**

**MENGEJARMU**

**.**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**KUROUSA HIME**

**.**

**RATE T**

**.**

**SCHOOL LIFE. ROMANCE. FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

Bunga sakura bermekaran ddi sepanjang sekolah baruku. Ini adalah awal masuk sekolah. Aku murid kelas satu yang baru saja usai melakukan upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula. Sekolah swasta yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, memiliki pohon-pohon sakura indah di sepanjang jalan hingga mengelilingi bangunan sekolah.

Karena tersesat, hari itu aku menendang kaki panjang seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bawah gugurnya bunga sakura.

Kemeja merah mudanya tidak dimasukan rapid ke dalam celana panjang merah diselingi dengan garis hitam membentuk kotak-kotak itu. Jas sekolahnya pun terbuka lebar karena gaya tidurnya yang aneh.

Padahal aku yakin menendang kakinya dengan keras, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bangun. Kuperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang nyenyak membuatku tertarik. Rambut pirang lebut yang ingin sekali kuelus, kedua matanya terpejam entah di balik sana warna apa yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Karena tak tega dengan udara musim semi yang masih sedikit dingin, aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kelas untuk perkenalan diri. kasihan kalau dia sampai telat, pikirku.

Kucoba goyang-goyangkan bahunya yang lebar. Dia belum bereaksi sama sekali. Jadi kutambah kekuatan untuk menggoyangkannya lebih keras, keningnya sedikit mengernyit. Ah, sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun maka kuteruskan untuk mengguncang-guncangkannya. Tapi yang ada dia mencengkram erat lengan kecilku. Menariknya hingga wajah kami saling behadapan.

Ternyata matanya sewarna langit di musim panas. Begitu memukau dan menentramkan. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang terbuka seksi—_Kami-sama_ sepertinya aku sudah berpikiran kotor—dan juga tanda khas di kedua pipinya yang menyerupai kucing.

Mulutnya terbuka menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sakura…,"

Saat itu aku hanya mengira karena dia menyebut bunga sakura yang saat itu tengah berguguran. Tak disangka ternyata itu nama salah seorang gadis yang masih disukainya dulu.

Pertemuan pertama dengan Naruto itulah yang membuatku berdebar. Tapi, ada debaran lain yang kudapat selain dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Setengah tahun diam-diam memendam rasa pada Uchiha Sasuke membuatku tak memedulikan sekeliling. Padahal jelas-jelas Uzumaki Naruto sahabat orang yang kusukai itu selalu berada di dekatku. Memberikan dorongan agar aku tetap percaya diri dan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sasuke.

Aku tidak akan menceritakan kisah cintaku yang pernah kualami dengan Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengingat bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kehadiran Naruto yang selalu menolongku saat aku kesulitan menghadapi perasaan ini.

Waktu itu, masih segar dalam ingatanku, Naruto yang berolahraga pagi—karena ia salah satu tim dari sepak bola yang katanya akan menjadi kandidat ketua sepak bola termuda di angkatan tahun ini—sengaja menjemputku di rumah.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu benar bahwa perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Naruto mengajakku mengobrol sebentar di lapangan belakang sekolah. Di sana aku ditraktir sebuah susu arbei. Sebenarnya itu susu kesukaanku, dan dari mana Naruto tahu itu?

"Bukannya aku _stalker_ atau apa, tapi aku kadang memerhatikanmu membeli susu itu tiap makan siang." Ucapnya kala itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

Naruto sangat baik. Dia selalu mendnegarkan apa kata curahan hatiku tentang rasaku pada sahabatnya tanpa tahu ternyata Naruto juga memendam rasa padaku. Bodohnya aku, aku selalu berharap Naruto akan selalu ada di sisiku meski aku sudah memiliki Sasuke, namun nyatanya lain.

Jujur saat Naruto mengatakan cintanya kepadaku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Aku ingin memeluknya dan berkata bahwa aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan seperti itu.

Bahkan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan masih bergaung dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

"Go-gomen ne_… Naruto_-kun_…," ucap gadis berambut indigo panjang sembari membungkuk. Poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia tengah menundukan kepalanya._

_Naruto si pemuda rubah yang dimaksud hanya nyengir kuda walau hatinya sakit bukan main. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata."_

_Hinata menatap Naruto ragu. Perasaannya was-was. Dia takut sekali melukai perasaan pemuda di depannya. Pasalnya Naruto sudah sangat berlaku baik padanya._

_Pertama, Naruto menawarkan kepada dirinya agar berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk menyakinkan apakah Sasuke respek terhadapnya. Namun dia tolak dengan halus._

_Kedua, saat kejadian dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berduaan mesranya, Hinata dihibur oleh Naruto dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya melawak walau garing._

_Ketiga, saat peraasaanya luluh karena tindakan Sasuke yang seperti mau menciumnya dan membuatnya mati kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Uchiha, Naruto memberikan solusi yang baik. Menghiburnya bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke menyukainya._

_Dan kini, Naruto menyatakan cintanya._

_Naruto memang pemuda yang sangat baik. Selain itu dia juga ramah dan suka menolong Hinata saat dalam kondisi apapun juga. Hinata juga menebak, pastilah Naruto merasa sakit hati karena Hinata tidak menanggapinya, malahan dia terus saja memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke._

_Tapi, apa artinya jika Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto sekarang? Naruto hanyalah akan dijadikan pelarian olehnya saja dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang sangat jahat dan akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu._

"_Kau tahu Hinata?" Naruto bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, kepalanya menengadah ke langit dan matanya terpejam. Menahan perih mungkin. "Sasuke sudah putus dengan Sakura."_

_Hinata tercengang. Benarkah? Batinnya mulai berharap. Ada rasa senang namun rasa sesal juga._

"_Ku berdo'a semoga kau bahagia dengan Sasuke akhirnya."_

_Ucapan tulus dari Naruto membuat Hinata haru. Sudut matanya sudah hampir menjatuhkan titik asin. Ada sudut di hatinya yang menyayangkan untuk melepaskan Naruto, namun ego keinginannya sangat ingin memiliki Sasuke―karena kenyataannya Hinata telah menyukai Sasuke sudah sejak lama._

"_Kenapa…?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba mulutnya bereaksi tanpa diduga. Cepat-cepat dia menutup mulutnya._

_Naruto menatap Hinata dengan bahagia. "Karena itulah yang dinamakan CINTA!"_

.

.

.

Bahkan setelah menyatakan cintanya, Naruto tidak kembali ke kelas. Ia membolos pelajaran hingga usai sekolah membuatku khawatir saja. Saat tahu Naruto berada di UKS, aku mencoba menghampirinya. Ia tertidur lelap, kedua tanganku ingin sekali menangkup kedua pipinya. Mencium wajahnya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi itu sekarang kalau kupikirkan lagi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan seperti itu, karena yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Memang sebuah penyesalan selalu ada di akhir.

.

.

.

Entah rasanya sudah lama sekali atau belum saat aku menyadari kalau NArutolah yang kucintai. Aku ingin memiliki Naruto penuh atas segalanya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Hal yang paling kutakuti adalah saat Naruto menatapku dengan tajam dan ia mengatakan hal yang membuatku terluka.

Itu adalah saat dimana…

_"Sakura!" dan suara teriakan khas itu membuat Hinata__semakin ketakutan. Uzumaki Naruto yang baru tiba di__anak tangga karena mendengar bunyi jeritan segera__menerobosnya. Iris mata yang biasanya tenang itu kini__terbelalak ngeri melihat sahabatnya tengah pingsan di__ anak tangga. __Segera saja Ia memapah Sakura dan__pandangan matanya tepat melihat Hinata yang_

_ketakutan._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" bisik Naruto saat__tub__uhnya berpapasan dengan Hinata. __"Tak kumaafkan."_

_Tubuh Hinata gemetar ketakutan. Baru kali ini dia__melihat Naruto menatapnya dingin dan nada suaranya__yang begitu sinis. Sungguh Ia takut dengan perubahan__Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja bertemu dengannya lain__dengan Naruto yang biasanya._

_"N__a… Ru… To…__" bisiknya parau._

.

Saat itu aku merasakan kalau dibenci oleh Naruto adalah hal yang paling membuatku terpuruk. Seakan tersadar dengan kejadian itu, aku dan Sasuke sama-sama mulai memahami bagaimana perasaan kami satu sama lain.

Lalu, perasaan itu berubah saat Naruto mendatangiku. Meminta maaf dengan tulus apa yang dikatakannya. Bukan main perasaanku lega saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak benar-benar membenciku. Tapi, aku bersyukur bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Dan aku tahu, Naruto begitu menyayangi Sakura.

Entah karena ia masih memiliki rasa pada Sakura atau tidak.

Naruto terlalu baik padanya.

Menilik masa lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto yang setengah mengigau, aku yakin Naruto masih memiliki perasaan pada Sakura. Jadi pernyataan cintanya padaku waktu itu apa? Apakah Naruto hanya iseng saja agar Sasuke bertindak cepat? Atau?

Semakin dipikirkan justru akulah yang nantinya akan semakin terpuruk.

Aku tahu dari Sasuke, bahwa Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Naruto menyukai Sakura sudah lama, pastilah dia sulit untuk melupakaannya. Aku semakin mencurigainya kala aku menembak Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Kami sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Karena kami sudah tahu siapa yang akan kami cintai dan kami pertahankan." Jelas Hinata kalem dan dengan bicara yang lanc__a__r. "Aku tahu awal cinta kami memang salah dan kami menyadarinya kini. Benar__,__ 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hinata. "Dan aku jujur saja mencintai Sakura, Dobe." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Seperti ingin m__e__nyatakan cintanya begitu besar kepada Sakura tapi disalah artikan kepada Naruto._

"_La-lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung._

"_Karena aku menyadari bahwa aku…," wajah Hinata sudah memerah duluan. Sasuke yang gatal melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ingin mengambil alih namun―_

"_Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, Hinata?__!__" wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja berwa__r__na biru pucat disertai dengan semburat merah. Perpaduan yang aneh memang tapi kenapa terdengarnya Naruto seperti ketakutan begitu?_

"_I-iya…," angguk Hinata dengan malu-malu._

_Tiba-tiba saja __g__untur sebagai efek dalam latar Naruto bermunculan. K__e__ringat dingin mulai menjalar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

_Dan Naruto kabur dengan tidak elitnya setelah berteriak histeris. Kenapa dia begitu? Bukankah Naruto juga menyukai Hinata tapi kenapa tingkahnya bertolak belakang seperti itu?_

.

.

.

Waktu itu sempat aku berpikir kalau Naruto masih menyukai Sakura, tetapi, Sasuke bilang ada perempuan lain lagi. Tentu saja aku was-was! Naruto itu terlalu baik pada siapa saja! Dia tanpa sadarnya malah membuat orang-orang mengharapkan sesuatu darinya padahal Naruto menolong gadis-gadis itu hanya karena mereka perlu diprioritaskan!

Kalau mengingat semua kenangan buruk yang paling menyesakan itu adalah saat Naruto memeluk gadis berambut oranye terang dan Naruto menerima ajakan gadis itu untuk berkencan…

Semalaman sudah kupikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku membatalkan acara kencan mereka, tapi bukankah itu picik sekali? Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya satu hari itu aku uring-uringan saja di rumah, tidak tahu hal romantic apa yang Naruto lakukan pada gadis barbar itu…

.

.

.

Saat ujian telah selesai, aku melihatnya tengah berdiri di papan nilai dengan wajah yang memuaskan dan penuh bangga. Aku tahu apa yang ia lihat karena aku ingin berada di belakangnya saat itu juga.

Aku tahu mengapa Naruto berwajah seperti itu, para sahabatnya meraih posisi yang memuaskan. Naruto bangga pada mereka, meski dia sendiri tidak bisa sejajar dengan para sahabatnya. Tapi, aku tahu Naruto berusaha keras untuk ujian kali ini.

Aku selalu diam-diam memerhatikannya. Memberikannya semangat secara tidak langsung. Membawakan sebotol teh teh hijau dingin kesukaannya saat ia tengah tertidur mengerjakan soal dari Gaara ataupun Sasuke.

Aku memperhatikanmu Naruto.

Kuedarkan mata violet lembutku di papan nama, berharap dapat menemukan namanya di sana, dan ternyata—

"Namamu ada di peringkat 52 Naruto-_kun_!" jeritku tak bisa menahan luapan senang. Orang-orang yang melihat pengumuman lantas melihat padaku yang diketahui oleh satu angkatan mereka sebagai putri malu dan kini aku menjerit kegirangan?

Naruto yang namanya dipanggil malu. Belum lagi beberapa anak laki-laki yang sering bermain dengan Naruto meledekknya karena kali ini dia masuk dalam peringkat atas tidak lagi di bawah. Ini sebuh keajaiban karena Naruto belajar keras untuk ujian ini bersama Gaara―karena Gaara masih sering datang mengunjungi _homestay_ di rumah Naruto dan belajar bersama untuk akhir semester ini juga Sasuke kadang membantu.

Sebelum beranjak dari papan pengumuman yang kian padat tanganku menahan pergelangan tangan _tan_ Naruto. Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika tahu siapa yang menggenggamnya. Aku dengan wajah penuh malu menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

Dengan langkah kecil-kecil dan diam aku membawa Naruto ke dalam kelas yang sepi, kemudian kututup rapat pintunya. Semoga tidak ada yang mendengar atau masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

Naruto tampak heran melihat gelagatku yang aneh. Karena gugup jadi kuremas saja rok depanku hingga kusut. Wajah yang masih ditundukan untuk menutupi rona kemerahan di wajah.

"A-ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya gugup.

_Kami-sama_! Naruto yang biasanya tidak gugup itu malah bersuara seperti itu semakin membuatku urung untuk menyatakan cinta kedua kalinya.

"Se-sebenarnya…,"

"Hinata tatap lawan matamu kalau hendak berbicara." Suara Naruto kini menjadi tegas, kulihat wajahnya jadi bosan.

"Ah, se-sebenarnya…," kugigit bibirku hingga memutih. Kelu. Sangat kelu. Dadaku berdebar kencang sekali. Telingaku berdenging tidak tahu apa yang musti aku lakukan. "Naruto… Naruto-_kun_…, bagai-bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Hah?" yang kudapati adalah wajah konyol Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannku. "Jawaban apa?"

"Ja-jawaban… Jawaban atas apa yang telah kukatakan padamu tempo hari!" ucapku cepat. Mataku rasanya sudah berkunang-kunang.

Naruto terkikik geli. Sebenarnya dia paham tidak sih apa yang kumaksud? "Hinata, aku sama sekali lupa. Bisa kau ulangi pernyataanmu padaku dulu?"

Rasanya seperti ada bom yang baru saja meledak. Me-menyatakan ulang perasaanku padanya? Yang benar saja! Aku bisa pingsan ini!

"Ja-jangan berbohong padaku. Pa-pasti Naruto-_kun_ tahu apa yang kuinginkan." Aku menarik ujung kemejanya yang tidak dimasukan ke dalam celananya.

Naruto masih menyeringai jahil. Kemudian wajahnya dimajukan kepadaku, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik telingaku yang paling sensitif. Bibirnya menempel di telingaku, kemudian ia membisakan. "Kau pernah melepaskanku, sekarang giliran kau untuk mengejarku kembali, Hinata-_chan_."

Ucapannya itu membuatku malu setengah mati. Me-mengejarnya? Maksudnya?

Jadi aku harus mengejar cinta Naruto? Permainan macam apa lagi ini, _Kami-sama_!"

.

.

.

**TSUDZUKU**

**.**

**ABC**

Halooo! Kali ini baru ada dua side story Melepasmu, tapi nanti selanjutnya akan kupublish lagi minggu depan kalau tidak ada kendala. Rencanya ini akan ambil setting maju, kira-kira cuma 2-3 chapter saja! Di sini aku mau ambil bagaimana Hinata gigihnya mengejar NAruto kembali huahahaha

Terima kasih telah mendukung** Melepasmu**__hingga tamat! Tanpa kalian yang membacanya aku ga bisa menyelesaikan. Kata-kata special thanks akan kutulis pada Melepasmu Side Story GaaSaku yang penuh cinta!

Sampai bertemu lagi!


End file.
